


[Fanart] Hot on the Trail

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two assholes playing detectives and prowling around in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Hot on the Trail

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/52465610432)


End file.
